


You're alright, Vexx Serif

by piqui



Category: Andromeda Six (Visual Novel)
Genre: (cuz writing traveler did this traveler said that felt weird), Bodyguard, First Meetings, Gen, Gender-Neutral Traveler (Andromeda Six), I named traveler Miette lmao, and become accomplices, but i had to give them a name, i wanted everyone to be able to identify to traveler so i made them gn, they keep bumping into eachother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:40:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29965116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piqui/pseuds/piqui
Summary: Nerissa turns to Miette.“Miette, meet Vexx Serif. He just started as a royal guard and is supposed to look after us.” Then she cast them a pointed look with that face only Miette can read, concerned and motherly, like a silent beg for them to stay out of trouble. She continues, turning towards the new guard.  “Serif, this my youngest sibling, Miette.”The redhead’s smile widens in an expression Miette cannot read as he nods courtly.(Or Vexx Serif is the new guard and spends so much time running into traveler that he gets assigned as their personnal guard)
Relationships: Vexx Serif/Original Nonbinary Character(s), Vexx Serif/Traveler
Kudos: 4





	1. First meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for giving this a chance... :))  
> So as I mentionned in the tags, I wanted to make traveler easy to identify to, though it isn't written in an internal point of view which made the whole "said traveler/did traveler" thing weird and I ended up naming them.  
> Please tell me if you'd rather have them named Traveler, or if I should keep it that way ! ;)

The first time Miette meets Vexx, they’re sneaking around in the palace corridors where they’re not supposed to be, wearing a rather unprofessional outfit.

Running around, they giggle to themselves as they turn to an angle where their sister and a young, read-headed man are talking about the latter’s duties and chores. Miette stops abruptly at the sight, looking like a child being caught doing something bad, and Nerissa throws them this knowing look, deciding to ignore their sibling’s crazy little errands in the Palace. Regaining their composure, Miette walks slowly to them, curiously looking at who seems to be a new guard. Trying to hush down the excitement that had them running around in this quiet area just seconds ago.

Stopping to their sister’s level and half hiding behind her, they stare at him with intense eyes partly hidden by Nerissa’s shadow like the dark side of the moon. The man bows politely but none of them miss how his head tilts up with a budding smile and a mischievous glint in his eyes.  
Nerissa turns to Miette.

“Miette, meet Vexx Serif. He just started as a royal guard and is supposed to look after us.” Then she cast them a pointed look with that face only Miette can read, concerned and motherly, like a silent beg for them to stay out of trouble. She continues, turning towards the new guard. “Serif, this my youngest sibling, Miette.” 

The redhead’s smile widens in an expression Miette cannot read as he nods courtly. Miette returns the courteous greeting under Nerissa’s relieved gaze before turning around and slowly walking away in such a mannerly way that Vexx barely recognizes the person who had childishly stormed in in a fit of giggles a couple minutes earlier. Unfortunately for the royal family’s pride, Miette does not even wait to take the hallway’s corner before giving up on that courteous attitude of theirs and breaking into a run, not without a last glance towards them, sticking their tongue out to Vexx before scampering off. 

The guard isn’t sure whether his eyes just pulled a trick on him or if he saw that right, but judging by the princess’ desperate features as she pinches the bridge of her nose, he did not imagine anything.

“Please excuse them...” The princess speaks with a tired voice. 

Vexx chuckes. 

“It’s fine”. He casts a last glance towards the empty hallway where the youngest royal sibling had been just a few seconds ago, his smile widening.


	2. Second meeting

The second time they meet, Miette is unrecognizable.

The Peg’asi family is having a grand reception, so Vexx is assigned to surveillance, that night. It’s mostly boring, having to stand still and keeping an eye on every guest.  
The man is following a couple of two new guests with his eyes as they greet elegantly the royal family when his gaze trails off to a familiar figure.

The youngest Peg’asi sibling is standing straight in their elegant gown, quiet and discrete, only moving when necessary: they curtsy when bowed to, they nod politely when talked to, they move away when asked to. A perfect little puppet. Vexx’s finger twitch. Something about this sight is disquieting. Miette looks empty, and though he hasn’t known them for long, seeing them so devoid of humanity and reduced to silence was humiliating. That hint of mischief Vexx had been amused about the week before has vanished and it bothers the guard more than he can admit.  
Miette is looking absentmindedly by the window, features stoic and plain when Vexx appears in their field of vision.

“Might your highness care to get some fresh air?” He winks.

For a split second, said highness looks taken aback until they regain composure, wiping any sign of emotion off their delicate features. Eventually, they nod in agreement, a flicker of light brightening their empty eyes up.

Night has fallen as they make their way to the gardens. A wave of welcome silence complements the cool breeze as they get surrounded by labyrinthine walls of bushes. Miette doesn’t even bother looking at him, eyes lost in the distance, hands elegantly falling on both sides of their gown, seeming aloof... Or maybe just concentrated on not messing with the etiquette? Vexx can’t tell and he finds himself hating that they don’t drop that royally stoic act around him, making him doubt if he had really seen them before of if it was all a dream.

“So, how are you enjoying the party so far?” He breaks the silence.

Miette’s face is inscrutable, eyes locked on their feet as they move gently.  
“It’s interesting.”

That is when Vexx realizes it’s the first time he hears their voice. He lets out a chuckle.  
“But all the guests look and sound awfully dull, wouldn’t you agree?”

Miette’s features melt into a conflicted look, their brows knitting together ever so slightly as they blink in confusion. “They’re...” A pause. “I’m not sure.”

Finally a hint of humanity.

“So you are human after all.” The guard’s lips curl into a grin as he watches them frown again, obstinately looking down in a cute puzzled pout. Vexx keeps teasing subtly, pushing boundaries to make sure he had not dreamt of that that first encounter, excited royalty trotting around merrily in the hallways.  
“Are you enjoying yourself, though?” He allows one last question and is very pleased when Miette’s head snaps up, eyes finally locking with his in disbelief. 

They seem taken aback, and Vexx can tell not many people must ask or care about how they feel. He offers a reassuring smile, slowing to a stop and having to hold back a gasp when Miette trips on their dress, falling right into his arms in such a cliché way Vexx has to bite his lower lip to suppress a laugh. Their endearing pout is back when they straighten up. 

It seems Miette has finally decided to drop the royal act as they let out an annoyed grunt, bending over to take their heels off, mumbling to their own about curses on royalty and the stupid outfit they make them wear in which they can barely walk. When their voice falter as they seem to realize they’re being watched, they lift wary eyes towards him which he greets with a warm smile.  
It takes a few seconds for Miette to let their lips curl up pleasantly, at last, and Vexx is so glad to be the cause behind that smile.

Tying their dress into a side knot, shoes in hand, they bow mockingly to the taller boy and wink before they take off running, their laugh echoing through the warm night. 

Vexx is left alone, a bright smile plastered on his face.


	3. Yet another encounter

The next time they meet is when Miette starts considering Vexx as more than just another guard.

They’re planning on sneaking out of their room that evening, nothing too unusual, but as they creek the door open to pop a wary head out, a familiar figure looms on the other side of the hallway. Miette closes the door back in surprise. No guard usually survey this part of the residence at this time. 

Waiting for the sounds of footsteps to weaken once they’ve passed their door, Miette tries peeking through the ajar door. The tall figure walking away seems at a reasonable distance when Miette tip-toes stealthily to the opposite direction. Unfortunately for them, they’re not even halfway through the corridor when a voice resonates from behind.

“Your highness?”

Ah. Miette didn’t blend in the shadow as well as they thought they did. Not taking any chances of getting caught, they dash away ungracefully, hoping they’ll reach their secret passage before the guard reaches them. The sound of boots chasing them is surprisingly quick, and the panic makes Miette trip and fall, rolling on the carpet. They manage to crawl into the secret shortcut behind the tapestry a tad too late, the guard running on time to catch a glimpse of their foot disappearing in the wall.

“Where does this even lead to?” Vexx Serif’s voice echoes in the cramped, dark secret alley.

He is following them so effortlessly, as if it was all a game, it pisses the royalty off. They wait for Vexx near the end of the passageway, where it’s clear enough to see him but dark enough to intimidate him. Which Vexx is anything but. He halts beside them, looking around in amazement with a hint of amusement. Miette throws them a dark glare and is answered with a giggle.

“I was told keeping an eye on you was going to be challenging, but you’re really something, aren’t you, your highness.” His lips curl into a crooked grin.

Miette hates that title, yet they can’t explain why it doesn’t bother them as much when used by a certain redhead.

“Why are you following me?” They try to sound menacing.

“Well, princess Nerissa did assign me as your personal guard, after all.” he states amusedly.

“She what?”

Vexx’s shrugs as a crooked smile spreads on his face, earning a sigh from Miette.

“Of course she would.” The latter grumbles in a pout.

When they look up, the man’s eyes are already on them, scanning their every features with that eternal glint of mischief in their eyes. Miette blinks away when heat threatens to tint their cheeks. They sigh again.

“Please don’t tell Nerissa about this?”

With a hum, Vexx tilts his head, taping a finger on his chin as he pretends to think really hard. 

“Hm. I guess I’ll consider not telling the princess...”

Miette inhales to scream victory when they’re cut short.

“IF...” Vexx looks so entertained by the way their victorious smile immediately drops. “You take me with you on that adventure of yours.” His tongue swipes his upper lip swiftly, a daring grin plastered on his features.

A few seconds pass until Miette’s pout loosens into a genuine smile. “You’re alright, Vexx Serif”. 

“Your highness is too kind.” Vexx bows dramatically and they both explode in laughter.


	4. Complicity ensues

Another week had passed and Vexx was on another patrol, light diminishing to let the soft evening sky darken over the Peg’asi gardens. Something catches his eye and before he knows it, he’s stumbling upon a piece of silky, muslin-like cloth in the grass. His brows dip downwards with bemusement. 

Picking the fabric up, he stretches it out in front of him, only to realize it’s a dress. An amused “huh” escapes his lips as his eyes trail on the ground to meet with a single shoe, further away. And just like that, he has an idea of who he is going to stumble upon if he follows that trail. Which he does.

Miette is lying peacefully in the damp grass, arms crossed under their head as the soft glow of the rising moon reflects on their skin. 

“Dropped something?” Vexx pulls them out of their reverie, lifting the dress in on hand, cocked brow.

Miette jolts, sitting up to instinctively cover their body. They had those loose clothes you put under a dress so it’s not like they were naked, but still... The faintest hint of a blush creeps on their cheeks which seems to amuse the redhead who doesn’t even try to conceal his grin. 

“Hey! You don’t get to feast your eyes on a royalty in underwear, turn around !” Miette tries to sound tough but the blush spreading on their face gives it away. 

Said underwear consisted of large silky pants and an undershirt, nothing too embarrassing, really.

“This is the outfit you wear everyday before Princess Nerissa catches you and makes you wear a proper outfit... ” Vexx lifts a brow, revealing his teeth into an endearing smile.

“IT’s....” Miette blinks, dumbfounded, letting their arms fall on each side of them “true....” their gaze falters.

The guard shoots them a wink by way of an answer, to which they scoff, not as offended as they intend to be.

Miette takes the dress as they sit, a comfortable silence settling. They look into the distance for a while before Vexx’s gaze drops on Miette’s hand. Their knuckles are white from clutching their dress tightly.

“Everything alright, your highness?” 

Miette is met with bold inquiring green eyes searching their face for any hint of emotion.

“I...” Miette open and closes their mouth, at loss of words. They swallow thickly, feeling the guards steady gaze burning holes through their skin. Shaking their head to regain composure, they say: “I just hate this.”

The man squints, tilting his head in a way Miette has seen him do a few times.   
“Well, this dress doesn’t look half as bad on you as you think it does.” He answers, earning a bitter scoff from the youngest royalty.

The latter’s eyes dart towards his, their face warming up when they realize he’s serious. Their lips curl into a wistful smile. 

“No, I mean.... All of this.” They gesture around vaguely with both arms, eyes lost on distance. The silence that had been so natural and comfortable earlier is now unbearable. Eventually, Miette goes on. “This entire royal thing, the etiquette, the behaviours, the way we have to act as if we were above everything and everyone, mightier than anybody... The king...” their voice trails off and the next words come out choked, as if they did not believe them. “... My father. I barely know him. I don’t even know if I want to get to know him, considering everything he’s done...” Another pause. 

Vexx watches as their hand trembles, clutching the dress even more tightly.

“I don’t even know what I’m still doing here. There are eleven royal children and none of us is useful. We’re just supposed to obey and stay put all day, we’re soulless decoration and ornament during formal meetings or balls...” their voice is devoid of emotion, as if to illustrate their words. Miette takes in a shaky breath, closing their eyes with a bitter smile. “What’s keeping me here? Nobody would even notice if I were gone...”

This time, the red haired guard gently untangles Miette’s trembling fingers from the silky fabric to hold it in his. The royalty lifts some heavy eyelids to look his way, seeming conflicted. He offers a reassuring smile. 

“I’d notice.” His voice comes out raspy, but genuine. It seems to make Miette soften slightly, their eyes reflecting the pale moonlight’s glow. They smile softly, encouraging Vexx to go on. “And I’m sure your sister would too. She may be tough towards you sometimes, but she believes it’s for your own good, and I know she cares about you more than you think she does.” His grip on their hand tightens and Miette feels their heart warm up ever so slightly.

A few seconds, an eternity, goes by before Miette unlocks their gazes, pulling their hand away from Vexx’s to rub the back of their neck with a nervous laugh. 

“Look at me being all emotional. I must sound like a spoiled brat to you...” All traces of sadness fade from their features and are replaced with a mischievous lopsided smile, arching a brow as they gaze longingly at the man. “Let’s talk about you. I don’t really know much about you, Vexx Serif”.

The latter shifts awkwardly, a nascent scowl creasing his pale skin.  
“There isn’t much to say. Been there, done that.” He voices coldly.

“Oh, come on. I’m sure you’re not as boring as you say you are! You can tell me.” Miette locks eyes with his earnestly. “I know how to keep a secret.” The atmosphere seem to get tenser by the second.  
As if on cue, some footsteps echo nearby.

“Shit.” Vexx’s reflexes are quick and Miette has no time to think before he pulls them up. “We gotta hide.”

The teasing and amusement in his attitude is replaced with grim determination, scanning the area for a place to hide. Miette feels lightheaded looking at the glint brightening up the man’s eyes as he holds their hand. They barely have time to catch their dress before getting pulled forward, running away from what probably was a member of the royal patrol. The world swirls around them and Miette doesn’t feel gravity anymore, their legs automatically moving as they run. 

Was that what having fun really felt like? They don’t have time to dwell on it as they are briskly pulled down in what seemed to be a bush. 

Catching up with their breath, it takes a moment for them to realize the awkward position they’re both in, tangled legs and personal space nonexistent. They frown before Vexx gives them a smug wink. 

“Hey-hmmph...” Miette is cut off short by a hand plastered on their mouth. Their widening eyes meet with Vexx’s as he brings an index to his lips, barely concealing his amusement, in a “shh”. 

The heavy footsteps loom up; the two of them have to hold their breath as the neatly trimmed bush’s leaves tickle their sides. 

After what seemed like an eternity, the footstep sounds have weakened and Miette pushes off the large hand covering their lips to let out a loud sigh, gasping for air. The daring grin on Vexx’s face only widens as he snickers. The sight completely blows away Miette’s anguish, and their heart races with adrenaline and excitement.

“A bush?! That’s the best hideout you found?” They tease, mimicking that Vexx signature smirk. “Gotta show you around sometime. I know the place inside out.” 

“Are you asking me out on a date?” Vexx pokes fun at them, crooked grin and all.

“You wish.”

They both sit up, the redhead picking a leaf off of Miette’s shirt. The night air is freshening, only the hum of grass quivering under the soft breeze echoes. 

“I’ll tell you what.” Vexx’s voice breaks the silence as he suddenly gets up on his feet, offering a hand to Miette (who declines, standing up by themself and earning a sly grin). “Meet me here tomorrow afternoon, and I’ll take you someplace out.”

“Out?”

“Out.” Vexx repeats, head tilting to the side with that unfaltering smile.

Miette’s brows knit together in confusion. It’s true they did have fun tonight, but getting out... As in Out out is pushing the boundaries.

“That’s not gonna happen. If someone finds me in this part of the gardens, I’m as good as dead, but if they hear I got out of the royal grounds...” They emphasize the words with a movement of the arms, raising in the air, before falling back down, never finishing the sentence. 

The guard lets out a silent laugh.  
“Do you trust me?” He asks 

A pause.

“No...” Miette answers, unsure, earning once again a laugh from him.

“Your decision to take. I’ll be waiting here, your highness.” He gently taps the tip of Miette’s nose before turning around to walk away.

“Don’t let this become a habit” Miette calls out. 

Both of them know Miette is going to come.

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, and english is not my first language, so if you spot a mistake, please do tell, I'd be grateful ~  
> Thanks again, don't hesitate to leave a comment so we can fangirl about Vexx and Ayame my babies hhh


End file.
